


The Candle Goes Out

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [20]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lumen Magi, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My wish was to be as beautiful on the outside as I was within. Tell Jackie that for me, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candle Goes Out

"John? It's me. I don't have a lot of time." Marilyn took a deep breath. This was really hard to do--not just saying goodbye, but in finding the right words to say--to explain, and keep her secret at the same time.

"There are things about myself I never told you. I wish I could have, but you weren't one of the people I could tell. Jackie was, though. Ask her, and tell her that my wish was to be as beautiful on the outside as I was within. Tell Jackie that for me, please."

With that, she hung up the phone, and seated herself on her bed. Her stomach churned--the poison's effects were getting worse.

_No turning back, Norma Jean,_ she thought to herself.  _If you want to die on your own terms, it's now or never._

"Are you really going to do this, Marilyn?" asked Capra.

"I have to," Marilyn said sadly. "If I don't, the poison from that snake monster will kill me slowly and painfully. You said so yourself, I'm going to die regardless. Well, if I'm going to die, I'm doing it my way. I don't regret my life, and I certainly don't regret becoming a Lumen Magi. I just wish it didn't have to end so soon."


End file.
